


Crybaby

by AleQueenOfSpace



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleQueenOfSpace/pseuds/AleQueenOfSpace
Summary: Toffee's certain he's broken. he knows he's a failure and feels worthless.





	Crybaby

The heavy fall of rain made the moonless sky over him even darker as he ran, soaking his hair and his torn clothes. He had lost his backpack a long time ago, along with his sword and his bow. Not that they were of much use anyway. If there was one thing Toffee had began to understand about himself it was that he was not a swordsman… not anymore anyway. 

Back when he had awoken, with his head empty of any memory, he had found it odd how the old man…no, when the king, placed such trust in him. he couldn’t believe it when he told him he was a hero, that he could fight like no one else, that he was brave and strong. None of those things seemed to fit with how he felt; weak, tired and terribly, terribly afraid. Even his name, “Link” couldn’t sit comfortably in his head.  
And soon it became obvious he was nothing like the the king had said he should be. 

And now here he was, running in fear from yet another horrible creature, the slate had called it a “Stallnox.” But to him, it looked like yet another nightmare, another horror that cooled his blood till it froze, that filled his tiny, useless, empty head with dread.  
It had taken the monster only one swipe of it’s skeletal arms to rid him of his rusty sword and bow, and with no shield and no bravery, he did the only thing he could think of. Run. 

The monster wasn’t fast enough to keep up with him, but by the time he lost sight of it, Toffee was running from something else entirely. 

Now, he had no idea where he was, at some point, he had entered an unknown forest and gotten himself lost. And somehow, he started wishing he’d never make it out of it. In his head, he only wanted to run until he vanished at the depths of the woods, never to be seen again. No one would care, no one would even remember him anyway. There were others after all, others named “Link,” just like him. Or so he had heard.

Suddenly he bumped onto a rock jutting from the ground and fell head first onto the wet dirt. “Of course, even rocks hate me.” He thought to himself as he tried to stand up again, only to stop and wince at the sudden pain on his knee. He looked at it, finding a big hole on his pants, through which he could see a rather large, open wound. Blood gushing out of it  
“Great, fucking wonderful!” he thought. That was last thing he needed, yet further proof of his uselessness. Without the bandages in his pack, he had no way to properly care for it.  
He curled into a ball as best as he could, trying not to move his wounded leg.  
The worst part of it was that he knew his past self would have easily found a way to fix it. He laughed at the irony. Who knew, maybe a hundred years ago he could have even used the fucking dirt he was sitting on to heal himself.  
He had very few memories of the past, But from the little he did remember it was obvious that back then he was everything everyone had expecting him to be. Everything the one chosen by the goddess was meant to be. He had been a strong and powerful knight, a solemn and respectable man.  
However, one hundred years later, he was nothing. He was nothing but a weak and frail boy. He was worthless, useless, cowardly, and so, so, very idiotic.

His eyes started to water and before he could stop himself he was screaming, howling as streams of tears fell from his already wet cheeks… he was a disgrace, he was a disappointment and he was so very much alone.  
And all he could do was cry, cry again as had done the night before and the one before that, weep like the little, hopeless child he felt like.  
He wasn’t a hero, he was a crybaby.

**Author's Note:**

> who knows, maybe i'll write more on this story later, after all, Toffee goes through a lot before he becomes the little baby prince we all know.


End file.
